The invention described herein relates to a spiral staircase, and in particular a spiral staircase featuring adjustable rise.
The invention seeks to set forth a spiral staircase whose overall structure is obtained as a result of assembling a series of modular components--these identical one with the other and fitted-up one on top of the next.
This reciprocal type of assembly is envisaged in such a way as to afford a staircase having a strong spiral structure where no need exists for a center post running from top to bottom in a single piece.
Another object of the invention is that of providing for easy and precise adjustment in the rise-distance of the single stairs--and in the height of the staircase overall, as a result.
It is an advantage of the spiral staircase as described herein that erection is brought about by the straightforward assembly of simple, identical modular components.